


Laurel's Vertigo

by Jamessteele



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamessteele/pseuds/Jamessteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My very first story. Laurel is injected with vertigo and must face her darkest fears. Can she conquer them? Or will they consume her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is welcome!

Arrow - Laurels Vertigo

  
Laurel is injected with vertigo and learns of a fear she didn't know existed. 

  
"Ugh!" Laurel groaned out as she was knocked to the ground. She looked up, still in shock, to see her sister Sara as she stood above her with a grin full of malevolence, wearing the original Black Canary uniform, consisting of an all leather bustier and tight leather pants, armed with her bow staff, and several extra pockets Laurel could only assume contained knives and other instruments of destruction. "Lying Laurel Lance" Sara spat at her. Laurel paralyzed with fear simply from hearing her. "Why are you trying to be me?"

Sara asked."I'm- I'm ju-" Laurel was cut short by another strike with Sara's bow staff, this one crashing into her stomach. "You'll never be like me!" Sara shouted as she grabbed her beaten sister and lifted laurel by her neck, slamming her into a nearby shipping container. Laurel, her mind still attempting to understand what was happening, was unable to remember any of her training on breaking free of her sister's vice like grip, as Sara once again had that grin of pure contempt aimed at her. "You don't have the abilities, or the skill to take up my mantle, and you can't wear this until you do." Sara grinned as she grabbed Laurel's top, and ripped it open, exposing her black skin tight tank top underneath, and slightly exposing her midriff. The sounds of her buttons scattering on the ground and the feeling of the cool nights air against her toned stomach seeming to slightly jar Laurel into some mild plane of this altered reality. 

"Sara! Please! I'm your sister... that has to count for something. I'm fighting for you." She groaned. Her side ached when she spoke, due to the onslaught of bow staff strikes from before. "Bullshit." Sara grit her teeth in anger, her eyes becoming a darker, piercing shade of blue. "Your fighting for you. Your selfish, as you've always been." One of Sara's hands brushing down over her sister's stomach. "You've been training, not to fight for the city, but to run from your feelings, and from your fears." She said as her hand moved north, gripping Laurel's right breast. Laurel's eyes widened in fear. "Wh-what are yo-" Sara's Cheshire like grin making another appearance. "If you want to fight for justice you must be willing to face your deepest darkest fears sis. And I know one of them."

Laurel winced as she felt Sara's hand squeeze harder. "You've always wondered why Ollie was so interested in me. What drove him to cheat on you with me? Wondering if it was these?" Sara grinned as she now squeezed both of Laurel's breasts for emphasis. Laurel shook, causing her leather top to fall to the ground from her shoulders. She knew where this was going, and knew she had to escape. "Ollie did always prefer bigger ti-"Laurel cut off her smug sister with a surprising amount of force behind her punch. Unfortunately, Sara easily side stepped her and immediately turned her around and shoved her into the same container face first, and quickly pulling a pair of zip cuffs from a pocket on her suit and applying them to Laurel.

"Sorry sis but your facing your fears today. Maybe Ollie left you because of this? " Laurel could practically feel her sister's cold grin. But more frighteningly, she felt her sister's cold hands rest on her as of late slightly ample rounded bottom. "Sara please! Please don't do this! " She pleaded, only to feel the hands begin lewdly squeezing each cheek, through the tight leather pants. "My my, someone's been doing squats hmm sis? I mean sure you still don't have my kinda body but it's a start." Sara reached forward around her sister's waist and began unfastening her pants. Laurel could feel her tears begin to fall as she felt her pants pool around her ankles. 

"Pathetic." Sara spat at her as she heard her sister's sniffles. She was now left in only her high heeled boots her tank top, in a disheveled state, and a black thong, and a burning sense of shame. "This whole outfit is just a mess sis. The clothes nothing but a cheap imitation, they goto shreds easily, and underneath them is pure sluttiness" She grinned, knowing that Laurel understood the parallels. She then noticed something that caught her eye. She noticed the fabric in Laurel's thong was darker in the crotch. "My god sis. Your wet aren't you?" She grinned even wider at the sight.

"I'm- I'm not." Laurel managed to get out as a choked out sob. She felt her thong begin to ride up further between her toned cheeks. And more importantly, felt it riding further up her rapidly moistening lower lips. Laurel didn't completely understand why she was in this state, but she did realize that if she could get through this crucible, she could overcome it, and be stronger. She let out the most quiet of moan's when Sara let the thong snap back into place. Only Sara could laugh in the way that something was hilarious while clearly containing scorn. "Stop lying Laurel. Your only lying to yourself. I have the evidence right here." Sara said as she let her hand delve between Laurel's toned bottom, feeling the now damp crotch of the thong, Sara grinned as she heard Laurel begin to whimper, then let her hand travel to the left and delivered a hard slap to Laurel's left ass cheek, making Laurel jump and yelp. "Turn around, Laurel." Laurel couldn't bring herself to face her sister. She couldn't bring herself to say anything so she simply stood there still quietly crying, until she felt another even harder slap in the same place. "TURN AROUND LAUREL!"

"I can't!" Laurel cried out. "You will. This isn't going to stop until you will yourself to look at me." Sara crouched down, bringing her to eye level with Laurel's essentially bare ass, save for her thong. Sara then delivered 3 swift strikes to Laurel's ass, making her groan gutterally. "Laurel, your going to turn around to face me and your going to tell your sister that you're turned on by this kind of shame and humiliation. Or else..." Sara then pulled down the thong, that last layer of fabric between them, and immediately drove her index finger knuckle deep into her slit. Making Laurel let out a high pitched moan.

"I know you want this. I know it. I can feel your wetness and your warmth. And if you turn around and tell me the truth I may grant you that small wish. But if not..." Laurel groaned when she felt Sara's finger leave her. Her tears had dried up now. And she then felt more devestating slaps to her ass again, and again. And again. Laurel eventually keeled over, landing on her back. Facing Sara with that same grin, and that same chuckle. "The 'new' black canary... only able to withstand 5 minutes of light torture." She laughed as she reached into a separate pocket, producing a small blade. She straddled her sister, bringing the blade to her throat.

"Now tell me what I already know." Laurel let out a choked gasp. "I'm...wet." She coughed out in a bitter moment of defeat. Sara then throughitdragged the blade down, slowly shredding the tank top in half. "I already know that. Tell me why your wet." Sara pushed, while continuing to cut the tank top."Because... I've always thought you were sexy... after you came back...I noticed you in a very different waaaay" Laurel moaned out the last of her sentence as Sara had cut halfway through the thin material, the cold steel of the blade resting against her nipple, making her chest begin to rise and fall rapidly.

"Aren't you glad to have said it?" Sara grinned. Laurel could only nod her head, still unable to get up. "Well, see ya sis." Sara said with a wink. Beginning to saunter off. "Wait!" Laurel called out. "Yes?" Sara turned to see Laurel staggering to get up on her own 2 feet. "Please, finish it... please." Laurel moaned out. Sara smirked at her sister, desperate, and begging for release in the middle of a shipping yard. "Your so sad sis. What will I do with you?" She grinned as she walked back over to Laurel.

She swiftly pinned her against the wall again, using her knee to push Laurel's legs apart, giving her a better view of her sister's womanhood, her lower lips swollen, and incredibly moist. Sara made sure to make a show of licking her index and middle finger. Laurel could only bite her lip in anticipation. Then she finally felt Sara's fingers enter her, making her let out a cry on par to the canaries.

She could feel her sister's fingers pumping in and out of her. A lewd squelching noise emanating from her wet pussy. In the middle of Sara's finger banging, she noticed that Laurel kept looking from side to side, or closing get eyes. "Laurel. I want you to look at me." She said with a grin as she now grabbed Laurel's breast with her free hand. Not getting the response she desired in time, she grabbed her sister's nipple and twisted it, causing Laurel to cry out in passion and look down at her sister. 

"Your going to cum for me aren't you? Come on Laurel, cum for your little sister." She said, speeding up her ministrations. Laurel could only begin to cry as she felt her walls begin to clench around her sister's fingers. "Cum for me Laurel" Sara repeated, still staring into her sister's eye's as she came with a silent racked sob, her body convulsing. Sara smirked as she let her fingers leave her sister's wet cunt.

The moment they did, Laurel lost the only thing keeping her upright, and promptly slumped over. Still staring at Sara's devious smirk. "Well sis, you've managed to take care of one fear. But we've still got work to do." Sara then producing a strap on black dildo from another of the seemingly endless amounts of pockets from her suit. "Now let's tackle your true fear..." 

  
To Be Continued


	2. Perception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara helps Laurel tackle another fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate the kudos and the comments guys! A few writers I used to respect gave me really negative and non constructive feedback so I originally was just going to kill this story, but I just saw the comments and kudos a few days ago and decided to continue it. I've got a specific vision where this story will go. So without further ado, chapter 2 of Laurel's vertigo!

Laurel was exhausted, laying on the ground, attempting to analyze her situation through half lidded eyes. her clothing in disarray, some of it missing like her top and her pants, her thong on the ground next to her. She could only crawl towards her clothing, her legs far too tired to stand. As she reached for her discarded under garment, she heard a throat being cleared. And then felt a heel lightly press into her hand, making it recoil away from the thong in pain. She slowly craned her neck up and the sight before her made her jaw drop. 

"Did you not hear me sis? We still have other fears to take care of." Sara said. Normally the cold grin she gave Laurel would have been becoming tiresome. But now strapped around her waist, sat a large black phallic instrument. 

Laurel could barely register the sight before her. Her sister still fully clothed, gripped her new accessory with one hand and slapped it into her open palm of the other. The strapon making a menacing thud each time she repeated the lewd gesture. 

"This will be the instrument of your liberation Laurel." Sara said as she stroked the length and looked down at her sister, still staring in disbelief.

"I- I don't- I can't. I just" Laurel groaned, unable to form even a basic sense. 

"It's 13 inches sis. But that's not important." She said as she crouched down and picked up Laurel's wet thong. 

"To your knees, Canary." She said, her voice suddenly becoming cold and distant. Laurel slowly began to stir, attempting to get up. She then felt a cold hand twist her nipple through her thin tank top, making her shriek again, and move with haste to her knees. 

Sara then lifted her sisters face, putting her at eye level with the 13 inch plastic cock secured to her waist. "I think you know what to do here sis." Sara smiled as she gently thrust her hips forward, her cock pushing into Laurel's cheek. Laurel had turned her head. She refused to become her sister's pawn. She then felt a firm grip on her neck. 

"Laurel, this is your next fear to face, now OPEN your mouth." Sara snarled. 

"This- isn't a fear. I'm not afraid of a blowjob." Laurel choked out as she felt the grip around her throat weaken.

Sara giggled at Laurel's comment. "Oh believe me sis, I know. I seem to recall you giving Oli a sensational blowjob in his car in the drive way of our old house."

Suddenly there was a loud clanging, followed by the sounds of footsteps. Laurel's eyes darted in the direction of the nose while Sara simply smirked. "This is your fear sis. The fear of self perception. Look over there." Sara gestured to her right, moving her cock from her sisters eye sight. 

"Laurel! Where are you honey?"

Laurel's eye's widened as she saw her father, and captain of the Starling city police department, Quentin Lance several feet away, clearly desperate to find her.

"I knew he'd show up sooner or later sis." Sara grinned. "All you have to do is call out for him." Laurel's breathing becoming ragged. 

"Mmmphh!" 

Before Laurel could begin to call out Sara had repeated her earlier action, gently thrusting her hips forward, letting her cock find its new home inside of her sister's mouth. 

Sara herself could barely believe that Laurel's eyes could get wider, but they did from her new invasion of space. 

"Call for daddy Laurel. He'll save you."

Tears began to well in Laurel's eyes, as she realized she couldn't call for her father. She couldn't imagine how he would see her after witnessing this. She could feel the head of the strap on resting in her mouth. 

"Pathetic" Sara spat. 

It was almost as if her mind was read, Sara pushed her cock further into her sisters mouth, the head of the instrument driving further into her sisters mouth, resting on her velvety tongue. 

"Here you are in the darkest corner of an alley, your sister essentially raping you, and you still won't call out for help? All because your afraid of what people will think of you."

Sara's left hand them came to rest in Laurel's hair as her sister continued to tremble, not even having the strength to try to resist her.

Suddenly for the first time between them, Sara's eyes lit up. "Maybe I should call daddy over hmm?" She said with a shit eating grin at her sisters face, watching it's facial expressions go from shock to mortified as she began shaking her head no, her tears freely falling now. 

"We'll if you don't want that...Get to it."

Suddenly Laurel felt her mouth sliding up the shaft of the oral intruder, from Sara's hand that until a minute ago rested in her golden blonde hair. 

It was now forcing her to take more and more of it. Small noises came from Laurel's mouth as it was penetrated slowly, pushing in a bit, then sliding back out. 

"Wow Laurel, this is terrible. Your such a bad cock sucker. If you don't pick up the pace soon, I'm just gonna leave you here for daddy to find." 

"Mm mm!" Laurel groaned out as best she could with her mouth being full. 

"Then suck it. Like you mean it!" Sara hissed as she gripped Laurel's golden blonde locks even tighter now, and applying more pressure to force her sister to go deeper, swallowing more of the ebony shaft. 

Laurel could only panic as she felt her air supply begin to run low from the thick shaft now thrusting faster and in rapid succession.

She knew her father couldn't see this. His daughter in a dirty shipping container, wearing only a disheveled tanktop that had been pulled up to expose her perky breasts, her pants and thong on the ground next to her, while her assailant, her own sister, forced her to suck her cock with a wide grin. 

She realized she had to get better to avoid that outcome entirely. Steeling herself mentally, she began to give her new task more gusto. Sara slightly gasped with surprise when she felt Laurel's hands rise to and grip her leather-clad ample behind.

Sara could see a newfound sense of determination in Laurel's eyes as she began bobbing up and down more on the large shaft now deeper in her throat, using the firm grip she had on her sisters ass to force more of the shaft down her throat at a faster rate. 

"Mmhmm..." Sara sighed contently as her hands grip on her sisters head began to loosen. Laurel grinned inwardly to herself. 

"Now we're getting somewhere sis. Much better. Now I can see why Ollie might have wanted to stay with you." 

Laurel could feel her face start to become red,and her eyesight began to narrow before she forcefully pulled her mouth off of Sara's cock, as she began coughing, her eyes now watering and still tearing up from her current situation.

"Come on Laurel it was just getting good" Sara sighed as she watched her sister, Her ebony shaft dripping with her sister's saliva. 

She then closed the gap between the 2 of them once more, gripping the menacing shaft with her right hand and Laurel's chin with her left.

"Look at what you've done sis." Sara pointed out, holding her plastic cock up to the light so Laurel would see her own saliva. 

"You've made a mess and you will clean it." Sara stated, pulling Laurel's chin, and in turn, her face directly under her cock, and then in one move, releasing her grip on the shaft, letting it fall directly onto Laurel's face. 

Laurel barely closed her eyes in time to avoid the head of the cock hitting her in the eye, unfortunately she didn't, and couldnt move her face, as she felt the saliva smear over her pursed lips.

Sara shifted her hips, letting the cock explore Laurel's face, and plastering it in more saliva. "I'm waiting Laurel..." She said in a playful tone. "Show me what you've got Canary." Her tone becoming darker when she realized Laurel was not budging yet again. She began to curl up one of her fists. 

Laurel then felt a hard slap on her right breast, the rough strike making her cry out, and Sara taking her opportunity and forcing her cock into her sister's mouth, still open from her strike. "There we go..." Sara sighed with content, watching Laurel struggle with the shaft, as she was now thrusting a little more, forcing atleast a few inches in her mouth each time.

"Not bad sis... You've got the Lance family determination that's for sure..." Sara smiled at her in what appeared to be the first genuine smile since the ordeal had started.

Sara then thrust her hips forth as far as possible, watching the shaft dissappear into Laurel's throat, and watching Laurel's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

She attempted to take her mouth off the ebony invader, but the space between the 2 of them had been closed completely, Sara continuing to grin as she felt even more of the shaft slipping down her sister's throat. 

"That's it Laurel... just a little more..." She groaned as she watched Laurel take the last few inches down her throat. "Ghack! Thaara thop!" Laurel gagged out with her mouth full. "Calm down Laurel... Your almost there..." Sara said in a disturbingly soothingly way as she watched Laurel begin to breathe through her nose slowly. 

Although she didn't have much time to get acclimated, due to Sara then pinching her nose shut, cutting off Laurel's last source of oxygen, making her panic much more. Feeling what may have been her last shred of humanity, Sara backed away, letting Laurel stop her actions, taking large gulps of air. 

Laurel could only continue panting, too tired to respond. "Sara... can we please put this ordeal behind us now?" She groaned out, her voice raspy and tired. 

Suddenly before Laurel could blink, Sara had her sister face down, Laurel out of breath to even gasp at the swiftness of the move.

Laurel winced at the feeling of the gravel pressing against her cheek, and mentally felt a harder kick to the stomach when she heard her sister's mocking laughter above her groaning.

"You call yourself by the name Ta-er al-Sahfer. My name. A name that I worked hard and performed unspeakable acts to earn, do you not understand that?"

Laurel gasped when she felt a heel drive into the small of her back, making her unintentionally present her bare, rounded bottom to the night air and her sister's all too prying eyes.

"I'm sorry! I only wanted to honor you! And your spirit! Your-" Laurel let out a yelp as she felt her sister's hand strike her on the left cheek of her ass.

"Don't you dare try to justify yourself in this matter." Sara spat with a chill.

"You must earn that name in the same vein as me. And now I'm going to give you a fraction of a taste of what I went through."

Before Laurel could attempt to object or make any sudden movements, she felt the material of a chain wrapping around her legs, binding her. 

"Sara please..." She rasped out, inwardly knowing her pleading would do her no more good from here, which is why she was not surprised when Sara crouched down and cupped her supple rounded ass. "It's time for you to earn the title of the Black Canary, by letting me hear your Canary Cry..."

To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, big thanks to Ingenious Ghost, I'm a big fan of your stories so the compliment meant alot.


End file.
